COC* A EGG U R calls Dark Magician Girl's child stupid/grounded for Googolplex years
Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R and Launch Octopus *Simon as COC* A EGG U R'S Dad, Mr. Dyke, Mr. Alan and Boomer Kuwanger *Julie as Toadette *Kayla as Dark Magician Girl, Zuri, Tiifu, and Kiara *Kate as Mrs. Shaw and Mrs. Stevenson *Ivy as Nowi, Fievel Mousekewitz, Patty Rabbit and Shimajirō Shimano *Kimberly as Kion, Bunga, Kento Koshiba, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby and Bobby Bear *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Kendra as Danny Dog and Toni Toponi *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Dave as Justin the Rat *Salli as Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara, Sarah West, Mikasa, Female Survey Corps Soldier and Ms. Shikako Shikano *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Mario, PlayStationActionGuy3700 and Inuyasha *Professor as Wario *Princess as Fuli and Azura *Dallas as Spark Mandrill and Mr. Dallas *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Eric as Armored Armadillo, Principal Eric and Jake the Kangaroo Mouse *Joey as Chill Penguin, Tiger the Cat, James Midorihara, Weatherstar4000video and Parapper the Rapper *Young Guy as Naruto Uzumaki, Goku, Krillin, Dumbo, Adult Gohan, Wheel Gator, Future Trunks and Toad *Kidaroo as Overdrive Ostrich, Beshte, Eren, Yoshi, and Ono *Professor as Cyber Peacock *Paul as Slash Beast *Scary Voice as COC* A EGG U R'S Dad (Angry voice) Plot COC* A EGG U R has been given big news from his dad about Dark Magician Girl having a child hatching from the egg. The birth took place at the Lakeside, but once Nowi was seen by 12 Mavericks and COC* A EGG U R, COC* A EGG U R calls her a stupid-headed dragon making her cry as a result. Therefore, he gets grounded for Googolplex years by his dad and beaten by Dumbo, Adult Simba, Adult Nala, Adult Kiara, Kion and the Lion Guard for what he did. Transcript Part 1: COC* A EGG U R calls Dark Magician Girl's child stupid *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Hey, COC* A EGG U R, I've got big news for you. *Mimirin Midorhara: Dark Magician Girl just had an egg *Shimajirō Shimano: So I expect you to have good behavior or you're grounded for Googolplex years. *to: The Lakeside *Spark Mandrill: Hmmm, I hope that Mandrill is inside that egg because he will help me get fruits from the tree. *Flame Mammoth: I wonder what's inside the egg? I think it's a Asian Elephant like me because it might have tusks. *Storm Eagle: Quiet Flame Mammoth! I'm thinking it's a Bald Eagle like me because of the plumage. *Sting Chameleon: Don't listen to him Flame Mammoth! I think it's a Panther Chameleon inside the egg because he could blend himself in. *Armored Armadillo: Liar! It's a Nine-Banded Armadillo inside you see, it roll himself into a ball! *Launch Octopus: Nope! I'm thinking it's a Common Octopus so it's supposed to have 8 tentacles. *Boomer Kuwanger: No Launch Octopus, it doesn't have tentacles. It has those Jaws like a Stag Beetle. *Chill Penguin: SILENCE! I assume it's going to be an Emperor Penguin because it could swim and slide with his belly. *Overdrive Ostrich: Maybe it could be an Ostrich like me, because it could bury his head in the ground. *Wheel Gator: Really? It's going to be an American Alligator inside because when it hatches, it's going to learn how to catch enemies with his mouth when he matures. *Slash Beast: Nah. I assume there's a Lion inside that egg because I want to see him pounce onto some prey! *Cyber Peacock: Seriously? It's a Blue Indian Peacock that's going to hatch from that egg because he can fan his tail feathers. *Egg hatches while the 12 Mavericks were arguing about what's inside the egg. It was not a Mandrill, It was not an Asian Elephant, It was not a Bald Eagle, It was not a Panther Chameleon, It was not a Nine-Banded Armadillo, It was not a Common Octopus, It was not a Stag Beetle, It was not a Emperor Penguin, It was not an Ostrich, It was not a American Alligator, It was not a Lion, and It was not a Blue Indian Peacock * Dad: (on the phone) "Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Moe and Joe's dad calling!" to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone Roobear: "What is it, mister?" Dad: (over the phone) "You are not going to like this but, my sons Moe and Joe insulted the baby triplets." Roobear: "Ugh! I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all!" back to Moe and Joe's living room. Moe and Joe went back downstairs Dad: (on the phone) "OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye! Moe and Joe, both of you (in captain brad's voice) get your fatty over here, now!" Joe: "What is it?" Dad: "Moe and Joe, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP!" Part 2: The Visitors Punish COC* A EGG U R Once And For All COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, you have lots of visitors who are here to see you once and for all!! they arrived Dad: "Moe and Joe, not only Roobear and his friends are here, but also Sophie the Otter, Queen Lanolin, the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe and lots of visitors. They're here to teach you both a lesson! As for you, visitors, introduce yourselves, please!" Luna: "I'm Luna Minami. I'm very fed up what did you insulted the baby triplets." Roobear: "Hello, Moe and Joe! My name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from that phone call was that you insulted the baby triplets!" Laura: "I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them!" Floppy: "I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you, because all you invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings!" Mimi: "My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! You two are nothing but a bunch of perverts!" Nick Penguin: "I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Moe and Joe! You're the worst Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network lovers in the world!" Pamie Penguin: "My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You two ruthless and cold-hearted rats should be ashamed of yourselves." Betty Koala: "I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you two the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" Tolee: "It is I, Tolee. You both better not hurt my girlfriend, Laura. If you do, I will beat you two up!" Mingle: "I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! We are furious at you two for disrespecting the Circle of Life and causing massive and gigantic magnitude 10 earthquakes, category 5 hypercanes, massive series of gigantic explosions and deadliest tsunamis to hit many of the Pride Lands's largest, enormous, developing, and gigantic safest and beautiful Japanese megacities, killing 20 million Japanese people living in the Pride Lands, Tanzania and leaving 8 billion Japanese people, causing them to permanently move to Michigan, Wisconsin, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Arizona, Nevada, Colorado, Texas, Louisiana, Virginia, Kansas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Mississippi, West Virginia, Idaho, North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana, Oregon, Alabama, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Ohio, Alaska, New Mexico, Maine and California as well as to Empire Bay, Liberty City,, Los Santos, San Andreas, San Fierro, San Andreas, Las Venturas, San Andrea, and Vice City, Japan! This is 00.01% of the Pride Land's Japanese population of 900,000 quadrillion centillion centillion centillion centillion! Even horrible than that, you both killed over 10 million wildlife animals in the Pride Lands and and left over 18 million wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands homeless, forcing NATO and the United Nations to bring them to thousands of largest zoos all across Japan and South Korea and their oversees territories in the Great Pacific Ocean to give them new homes!!" Kiwi: "My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera!" Walter: "I'm Walter..." Horsey: "I'm Horsey..." Colt: "And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you two out with Walter's boomerangs!" Dagett Beaver: "I am Dagett Beaver" Norbert Beaver: "And I am Norbert Beaver. We will not tolerate your horrid habits." Alex Kimble: "My name is Alex Kimble and I am so pissed off at you two because of what you both did!" Blue91233: "I am Blue91233! Moe and Joe, you both are very extremely retarded and completely stupid for insulting the baby triplets!!" Ickis: I'm Ickis, no Warner bros, Turner broadcasting system and Cartoon Network for you Krumm: i'm krumm,and you both smelled worst than my pits Oblina: I'm Oblina, you both are worse than our shadow versions of me, krumm and ickis Stan Marsh: "My name is Stan Marsh. Me and my friends ain't tolerating you on watching anything made by Warner Bros. along with the movie adaptation of the show we star in." Kyle Brovolski: "I'm Kyle. Stan just told me." Eric Cartman: "I'm Eric Cartman. You both are pests!" Kenny McCormick: "mmpphh!! mmpphh!!" (Translated to:"And not to mention me, Kenny McCormick.") Sailor Moon: "I am Sailor Moon, me and the Sailor Scouts will not tolerate your actions! Disneystyle172 said you both will be forced to watch my show including my friends Dumbo the Flying Elephant who stars in Dumbo and Young Simba the Lion Cub who stars in The Lion King!" Sailor Mercury: "I am Sailor Mercury, we are very disappointed in you both, and I hate to say this but I have to. I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU BOTH CAUSING TROUBLE AND DOING THE SAME WITH IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, AND AZURA!" Sailor Mars: "My name is Sailor Mars, I will burn you both up because of what you two said was racist and against the Bible!" Sailor Venus: "It is I, Sailor Venus, We're going to burn both of your clothes and you both will wear girly dresses out in the public!" Sailor Jupiter: "I'm Sailor Jupiter! I hope you both become a fan of our series and franchise!" Naruto Uzumaki: "It is me, Naruto Uzumaki. We cannot stand you two always not listening to us! If you keep this up I will get Shimajirō and his friends and classmates to beat the hell out of the two of you! Or even worse, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata will beat you up until you bleed to death!" Inuyasha: "It is me, Inuyasha. Start paying attention to my franchise! If not, then I will get Sango and Kagome to suffocate you both to death!" Luffy: "My name is Luffy from One Piece. We are very furious at you two idiots for insulting the baby triplets and for using racial slurs!" Aladdin: It is I, Aladdin. Start paying attention to Disney more than Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System as you forget your memories about those three! That Includes what Sailor Moon said, Dumbo and The Lion King Eren: "I'm Eren from Attack on Titan! Me and the Survey Corps will not tolerate your actions! You both will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania if you two keep on misbehaving! I hope you become fans of my show no matter what when it comes on both Adult Swim and the FUNimation Channel in April of 2014, which is this year!" Shimajirō Shimano: "Hello, I am Shimajirō Shimano. Me and my friends and family are extremely furious at you two for insulting the baby triplets!" Hana Shimano: "I'm Hana Shimano! You two are the worst Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System lovers in the world!" Mimirin: "Hello. My name is Mimirin Midorihara. You better not hurt me because if you do, my boyfriend will beat you both up!" Torippii: "I am Torippii Sorano. You both will pay attention to our franchise and we strongly mean it!" Ramurin: "I'm Ramurin Makiba. You two perverted boys should be ashamed of yourselves!" Takeshi Ishida: "I am Takeshi Ishida and I agree with my wife!" Nyakkii: "Nyakkii Momoyama here. I can't believe you insulting the baby triplets! It's against the Bible!! You better not kill my boyfriend, Mitsuo Kawashima, or else I will come over and beat you both up and worse I will scratch you two so badly that you two will bleed!" Niisuke: "It is I, Niisuke Momoyama. You both will receive beatings every morning, afternoon, evening and night." Zōta Ikeno: "I'm Zōta Ikeno. We are mad at you two for insulting the baby triplets!" Kanta Kabayama: "Kanta Kabayama here. You two will pay attention to our show and we mean it!" Monta Kimura: "It is I, Monta Kimura. We are very furious in you two for breaking the Circle of Life! Now we are going to have to pay $950 trillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Japanese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to the two of you insulting the baby triplets and threating the Otter Family! That will take forever to get all of that money!!" Kirinta Kusano: "Kirinta Kusano here. We will make you two pay for this!" Sakurako Koinuma: "My name is Sakurako Koinuma. Seriously, Moe and Joe! You two are the worst Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System and Warner Bros. lovers in history! You two better not kill my boyfriend my age, Senichi, or else I will come over and severely bite you two perverts like any dog has done before!" Kento Koshiba: "Kento Koshiba here! I can't believe you insulted the baby triplets. Because of this, you made the Pridelanders very angry and really pissed them off huge time!! Even extremely worse than that, you both killed over 20 million Japanese people and Wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands in Tanzania and pissed off Mufasa and Sarabi extremely huge time! Don't even think about killing my girlfriend my age, Asako, or else I will come over and bite you boys in the leg so badly that you two will bleed!" Marurin Sasaki: "It is I, Marurin Sasaki! I will punch you two in the face for insulting babies! I also heard that you have made the opening to The Lion King 1992 Real Not Fake By Warner Bros.! You better not kill my boyfriend, Rei, or else I will break your skulls!" Būta Tonda: "Būta Tonda here. You both will pay attention to us and we strongly mean it!" Kikko Hayashida: "I'm Kikko Hayashida. We are very furious at you and we will beat you two up! Don't you dare even think about killing my boyfriend my age, Akio, or else I will come over and beat you two up so severely that you two boys will bleed!" Ms. Shikako: "My name is Ms. Shikako. We Challenge Islanders will not tolerate your actions!" Ms. Inuko: "My name is Ms. Inuko. We are furious at you both for what have you both did!" Taro: "Taro here! Simba and Nala will beat you both up for disrespecting the Circle of Life, you disgraceful boys! You better not kill my girlfriend, Morina, or else I will beat you both up and bite you two boys in the leg!" Gonta: "Gonta here. I will slam my fists and send you two flying to Challenge Island for making 16 more fake VHS openings and 14 fake DVD openings when everyone knows that they are strictly forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Nyamie: "Nyamie here. we are very angry at you for insulting the baby triplets! Don't think about making a dead meat video out of Kento Koshiba or else I will come over and beat you both up and scratch you two severely!" Slippy V: "It is I, Slippy V. I am so mad in you two!" Sophie the Otter: "Moe and Joe, we meet again. You know that I'm Sophie the Otter. You boys have to stop misbehaving or you'll be sent to jail forever or worse, you both will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania!" Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut Otter. Moe and Joe, we meet again and you both are really bad for insulting the triplets!" Baby Butter: "Me Butter. both of you, stop!" (Translation: "I'm Butter. Both of you, stop!") Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly. If you both keep on making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and keep on causing trouble, you both will be sent to Care-a-Lot where the Care Bears will happily sing and dance and try to be nice to you both! Won't that be real torture?" Tuck Carbunkle: I'm Tuck Carbunkle Sheldon Lee: Sheldon Lee Brad Carbunkle: Brad Carbunkle Jenny Wakeman: And I am Jenny Wakeman, you both are no good for insulting the baby triplets! Parappa: "I'm Parappa the Rapper. I'm gonna outrap you two! I also heard that you two have made 15 more fake Blu-ray openings and made 18 more fake VHS openings and 12 more fake DVD openings!" Jo Frost: "I'm Jo Frost of Supernanny! You're attitudes were appalling, threatening, extremely racist and disgusting, white supremacist, heartbreaking and disgraceful, hurtful and unacceptable!" Kimba: "Kimba the White Lion here. Kitty and I will not tolerate your actions at the hospital!" Kitty: "I'm Kitty. I agree with my boyfriend. Moe and Joe, you both better stop insulting babies or else you both will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania!" Daniel Tiger: "Hello, Daniel Tiger here. I can't believe you both insulted the baby triplets! That is so stupid and very cruel, and oh, you both are worse than DJ Octavio and King Garon!" Prince Tuesday: "We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. We can't believe you two boys insulted the baby triplets." King Friday: "We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, and we forbid sex tapes. Moe and Joe, you both have insulted the baby triplets!" Queen Saturday: "Everyone knows that insulting babies is against the Bible and the law! Moe and Joe, you two will become fans of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and we strongly mean it!" Queen Lanolin: "I am Queen Lanolin. All of the Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network characters told you both that they will never see you both ever again! and Don't even think about going to Kids WB Martial Arts Tournaments." Helga pataki: I'm Helga Pataki Gerald Johannsen: I'm Gerald Johannsen Arnold Shortman: and I'm Arnold Shortman, we hate you for insulting the baby triplets SergeantArmyCommand: "It is I, SergeantArmyCommand!! Because of what you both did, we have to care for trillions of human refugees and wildlife animals from the Pride Lands!" Sonic: "I'm Sonic. I am faster than the two of you and smarter than the two of you as I don't act rude to anybody. Man, both of you get a grip on your behaviors!" Tails: "My name is Tails. You both can't do stuff like that because they're forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Part 3 Finale: Azure gives her Pokemon away to Nowi *Magician Girl is Comforting Nowi while Nowi is crying in Dark Magician Girl's chest *Dark Magician Girl: There, there, Nowi. It's okay, that mean man is getting beaten up by Dumbo, Adult Simba, Adult Nala, Adult Kiara, Kion, and The Lion Guard so he won't here from you again. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days